Late night visit
by AbstractXXX
Summary: Bubblegum is frustrated and pent up, Marcy helps.


Princess Bubblegum let her towel fall to the ground leaving the one that held up her hair, the cool air pricked her skin as she spread out the fallen towel on the bed. She sat down on the towel, pulling out her lotion which she began to lather up her legs. Mmmmm. Cotton Candy scent floated up to her nose, okay okay so maybe her candy smell wasn't one hundred percent natural, no ones perfect. She spread the creamy mixture all around her body, her hands rubbing the lotion on her breasts. Her hands ended up lingering there for longer than normal and her fingers tugged on her nipples when she reluctantly let go, spreading a tingle throughout her body.

A giggle erupted from her mouth, she hadn't expected that. Though it made sense, she had been frustrated all day though she hadn't thought it was _that _kind of frustration. She hugged her arms around her middle section, her toes crossing over one another nervously. She had a long and honestly progressive day in the lab, she deserved a little release. She wasn't getting it anywhere else. Ever since she had brought her boyfriend back from the dead he had been different and she had broke it off. That was nearly two months ago.

PB pulled her towel off the bed, moving her nightgown she had planned to wear off the bed and put away her lotion. With a nervous gulp she took a seat at the front of her bed, which was also in front of a big mirror. Staring at her reflection she pulled the towel off her hair and let her damp pink locks all around her body. She was very beautiful she could admit. She let her hands linger over her flesh, running up and down her arms and stomach, tickling her breasts again.

She pulled her thighs apart, blushing at the sight of her womanly folds. She let her hands now travel over the flesh of her inner thighs circling her even pinker folds. She slid a digit up and down her slit, spreading her juices along the length. A soft moan escaped her lips, her finger pushing inside of her while her thumb moved up to her clit. Her other hand was busy tugging her nipples, tweaking them to hardness. Another moan slipped through her lips her fingers working faster and fas-

"Bubblegum!" Her eyes flew open her hand freezing. She ripped her hand away spreading the wetness onto her bell to clean her fingers as she whipped to the door. No one was there. "Princess Bubblegum!" With a groan she realized where the voice was coming from, outside her window. She had already stopped the act so she might as well go see who it is. She pulled on her housecoat, grumbling reluctantly as she crossed to the window. Her pussy throbbed every step of the way.

She smoothed down her hair, composing herself before opening up the window. "Marceline?" Bubblegum asked shocked at the pale vampire floating outside her window.

"Did I interrupt something?" She laughed softly and almost sinisterly as she took a seat on her window sill.

"Only my sleep." PB answered as she suspiciously eyed her ex. She noticed Marceline's eyes drifting over her pale pink body which made her cross her arms over her body defensively.

"I might have believed that if your moans hadn't woken up the neighborhood." Her smirk infuriated the princess but also sent a throb through her again.

"So what if I was...doing that. It's natural." Her eyes flicked away from her, turning her whole body in a 180 twirled. She marched back to her bed just to avoid having to look at her any longer. She bent down to pick up her discarded towels when she felt a body press up against hers.

"Oh I know Princess. I'm the one who taught you." Bubblegum could almost hear the smirk that was still on her face. Marcy slid around to face her front on one of her dark eyebrows raised, almost challengingly.

"Marcy if you don't mind I need to…" What was she supposed to say? Finish getting off? "Get to bed." She opted for instead but before Marceline ignored her and pulled the silky tie around her bathroom so it fell open.

Normal this would have made PB quite mad but truthfully she was still turned on. "Marceline! What are-" Marceline shut her up by placing a cold finger on her lips. She swatted the towels out of her pink hands.

"Just shut up, Let me do this for you. Just for old time sakes." The cold air on the princess' flesh made it impossible to disagree. She was too horny right now. She nodded her head ever so slight which was enough to make Marcy push her back down on the bed in front of the mirror. She fell down between her knees, kissing the flesh of her thigh, her dark hair tickling it as she did.

PB couldn't meet the vampire's eyes so she looked into the mirror. Marceline didn't show up so she only her own reflection. Her puffy lips being pulled apart magically, though reality showed her the truth. Marcy's cold fingers pulled them apart, taking a deep breath of her scent. The sight of the beautiful queen between her thighs was just too much so she went back to looking at the mirror. She watched pleasure flick over her own face as she felt the forked tongue slid over her pussy, particularly her clit.

Her tongue moved around her folds, mixing her juices with her saliva. She knew the right moves to make the princess moan, sucking down on her meaty folds while her tongue attacked her small bud. Bubblegum lifted her hips, ground her hips into Marceline's face. She gave her clit a break moving her tongue to her entrance, trusting it in to taste her intimate parts. The bridge of her nose however was still rubbing her hard nub and was dragging out a slow build.

The mirror showed pink hands tangling in invisible hair, pulling the face out of her snatch to press it back down on her clit. She hated teasing, she needed this release. Marcy took the hint and replaced her tongue with her fingers pushing in one, two then three. She sucked down on that little clit, pulling away and then repeating. Her fingers arched to find the princess' g-spot in time with her clit tortures. The mix brought her to the peak when Marcy pulled away altogether. Her fingers slid out, running up over her bundle of nerves once more. It wasn't enough to send her over the edge though.

"Please." Bubblegum pleased. One more touch was all she needed. Marcy slid up and pushed the pleading woman onto the bed to take her in a deep kiss. It was a passionate one, but that wasn't what sent her over the edge. It was the friction of Marceline's jeans button rubbing on her pussy that made her shake with orgasm. Her body convulsed her back arching off the bed. Her legs locked around Marcy's her orgasm fading slowly. Her eyes finally opened to see that damn smirk on her face.

"My turn."PB taunted with a smirk of her own.


End file.
